fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gami Yuriko
Gami Yuriko 'is the main character of Spring Pretty Cure! She is a kind girl who loves flowers and helps others whenever she can. Her catchphrase is '"Keep on blooming, just like a lily!" 'Her alter ego is '''Cure Lily, '''who represents the flowers of spring who's theme colors are pink and white. Appearance Yuriko has long, wavy, light blond hair that is pulled back into a ponytail most of the time. She has blue eyes and light skin. Her casual clothes are a pink tank top, a ruffly white skirt, light pink flats, and a lily bracelet. In her hair is a yellow headband. As Cure Lily, her hair grows longer, turns pink, and is let down. She wears a pink top with white puffed sleeves. Her skirt alternates between pink and white and has little sparkling lilies on it. Her shoes are white high heeled boots, and she wears a lily bow in her hair. She also wears pink armwarmers. Personality Yuriko is shown as a kind girl who has a deep love for nature. She helps out anyone whenever she can, which is mainly how she became a Precure. She is a good friend who tries to lead the team as best as she can. She doesn't want to give up, and will fight to the very end. Relationships Blossom- Her fairy partner. Kaiyo Mizu- The two are best friends. Yuriko admires Mizu's calmness and is very happy when Mizu says she will be Cure Ocean. History Becoming Cure Lily Cure Lily '"Bloom, pink flowers of the spring! Cure Lily!" 咲く、春のピンクの花! キュアリリー! Saku, haru no pinku no hana! Kyua Rirī! Cure Lily '''is Yuriko's alter ego. She represents the flowers of the spring and has nature powers. To transform, she needs her Spring Mirror and the Lily Card. Attacks * '''Lily Blast- Cure Lily's first finisher. * Blooming Lily Blast- Cure Lily's second finisher. * Purify Blast- Cure Lily's first group finisher. * Purify Explosion- Cure Lily's second group finisher. * Spring Explosion- Cure Lily's third group finisher. Etymology Gami-''' Means "god" which could refer to her magical powers as Cure Lily. '''Yuriko- This name is a pun on the name "yuri" which means "lily", referring to her alter ego Cure Lily. However, since there is already a Pretty Cure named Yuri (Tsukikage Yuri from Heartcatch Precure), she was given this name. Yuriko could also mean "lily child" since "yuri" means "lily" and "ko" means "child" Her name means "lily child god" ''Cure Lily ''refers to a usually white flower symbolizing virtue in the language of flowers. Trivia * Yuriko's birthday is on May 4th. This means her zodiac is Taurus. * She and Hinagiku Amber are the only Spring Cures to share the same birth month. Music Yuriko's voice actress, Sakura Ayane, has done several songs for the character she voices. * Power Flower * Love~Lily Gallery Category:Spring Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Spring Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Flower using Cures Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Females Category:Nature using Cures